Love and Mercy
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: Yami Marik escapes the Shadow Realm and ends up in Pegasus' castle.


Though he wished for greater things, the white-blond haired boy, around fifteen years old, tan skin, dull purplish eyes, could only dream of glory, power and devotion, along with revenge—though it would be futile to strive for vengeance now, he no longer felt the presence of his enemy from the living realm. Stuck in a realm of shadows, seeing nothing but darkness all around, Marik could figure out no way to permanently escape his prison. His living counterpart, the 'Good' Marik as he was called, had banished him from his mind and body, trapping 'Yami' Marik within shadow and night.

Thought there had been a night where Marik found himself free from the Shadow Realm and wandering through the living world—though his form had been little more than a ghost; however he enjoyed that night immensely. Now he floated through the emptiness of the Shadow Realm awaiting another chance to explore the living realm.

During his first visit back to the living world after his banishment, Marik had found himself within a fancy, intricately decorated room. Walls of sapphire blue, with the natural oak wood accenting it around the doors, windows and the base between the wall and floor. Furniture made of pinewood, elegantly crafted for efficiency and appearance, perfect to the finest detail.

White silk curtains accented the open windowed balcony doors, immaculate and flowing in a soft night breeze, cool and refreshing. Bright shining moonlight filled the eerie beautiful room, illuminating the bare, hardwood floor, leading to a king size four-poster bed, a canopy of delicate material hanging overhead.

Upon the mattress sheets of red satin, shining in the natural light of the moon lay smoothly, not a crease or wrinkle marred the expensive fabric. Pillows of white satin, small and fluffy, lay at the headboard of the oak wood bed invitingly, untouched and spotless. Marik stepped soundlessly up to the bed, imagining how it would feel to lie down upon its satin sheets, to feel the smoothness of the delicate, glossy fabric. Reaching out to trace his tan fingers along the material, dismayed when his fingers failed to contact the satin, going right through it like a ghost's, someone stepped into the room from the balcony, walking right for the bed.

White blond hair swaying slightly with every step, pale Caucasian skin shining brightly in the moonlight, dressed in pure white night clothes of the thinnest, most rich material, Pegasus walked into the room observing the décor lazily. He didn't notice the Egyptian boy Marik, didn't see the boy longing lustfully at him and the room—Marik was merely an unseen shadow of this world, with no formal body to substantiate him, though he wished for one.

All night long Marik yearned for the man sleeping in that king-size canopied bed, gazing lastingly down upon him as Pegasus slept; curious as to why and how he was here in this room instead of completely trapped in the Shadow Realm. Remaining silent for the remainder of the night, Marik only moved at the break of dawn, taking one final look at the fair beauty lying on the bed, bringing his ghost lips down upon Pegasus', and then he found himself back in the Shadow Realm kissing the air.

Ever since that night Marik longed to return to that room, just as he longed to feel with a physical body again, taking in every sensation bestowed upon a mortal body. As it was, the Egyptian boy had yet to find himself back in that room, four long dreary months passed as he awaited his return to the living world, never forgetting the gentle face of the man in the bed sleeping peacefully.

During the fifth month of waiting, Marik awoke to the fact that he was lying on a hardwood floor and actually felt the solid, cool mass. Gasping silently, the blond Egyptian traced the floor with his fingers, amazed with this sudden surprise, feeling a cool breeze blow across his bare skin.

Standing up slowly, Marik studied how the moonlight shined down on his tan skin, deepening the shadowy places of his body realistically, illuminating his spiked up, blond hair brilliantly.

"Heh." Marik grinned, it had been so long since he had a physical form and it felt so good to finally be a part of the living world again, however his pure grin quickly changed to an insane one when he spotted Pegasus standing outside on the balcony not noticing Marik. Slyly Marik watched Pegasus' every move, remaining completely silent, almost solemn, in his wait—as soon as Pegasus turned around Marik would know if he could be seen.

Hearing a soft cackle behind him, Pegasus gazed over his shoulder, shocked to see the Egyptian blond standing naked behind him, basking in the full moon's light. Dazed at the sight of the intruder, Pegasus stepped back inside the room, determined to figure out if the boy was his imagination or reality.

Seeing Pegasus moving closer to him, Marik smirked—he could be seen, now to see if he could be felt. Waiting for the blond man to step within his reach, Marik grasped Pegasus' chin leading the man's lips to his, pressing down hard, darting his tongue within Pegasus' mouth.

Ending the kiss satisfied, Marik stared into Pegasus's auburn brown eyes burning with indignation and…and something else. Curious, Marik leaned in closer for another kiss, surprised at how close Pegasus let him get before pushing him away, appalled.

"Go away, whoever you are." Pegasus seethed, blushing scarlet from anger and embarrassment over his body's response to the tan boy's kiss. However, Marik only scoffed at Pegasus' demand, grinning evilly, insane in his barely satisfied lust.

Lunging at Pegasus, Marik grasped the blond man's arms, pinned them to his sides, and then kissed Pegasus again, hungrily, not allowing the man to move or make a sound. Marik ran his fingers along Pegasus' back, digging his nails deeply into the soft, yielding skin until it bled, the blood slipping down the man's back and onto Marik's hands. Pushing Pegasus toward the satin sheeted bed, Marik bit into Pegasus' lip then moved his mouth to the man's neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the pale trembling skin.

Pegasus couldn't budge an inch while the Egyptian boy had his way with the man, moving him onto the satin bed as he explored Pegasus' entire body. Even after the Egyptian boy's lips left Pegasus', Pegasus didn't yell for help, something about the boy and what he was doing entranced him—keeping him silent throughout it all.

"Heh." Marik smirked, resting afterwards on Pegasus' chest, his energy spent for the moment, tracing the scratch and bite marks all over the blond man's skin from Marik's acts of sadism on the smooth skin. Feeling the man shuddering beneath his touch, the Egyptian boy grinned, bringing his lips to Pegasus' chest, licking up a trickle of blood seeping from one of the many scratches, loving the taste.

And suddenly, just as Marik closed his eyes while he savored the taste of Pegasus' blood, the Egyptian boy found himself back in the Shadow Realm, holding onto nothing but air and space. Looking wildly around, cursing his luck at winding up back here before he completely satisfied himself with having a body again, Marik stared into the deep darkness, hoping that sooner or later he'll end up back in that elegant room.


End file.
